


[ART] Three Steps to Inferno

by Atemluver



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Noir, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: 1930s, AU - everyone is just kind of an asshole, Art, Art History, Artist Statement, Bittersweet Ending, Especially Peter, Film Noir, I cannot emphasize how much this story is about internalized homophobia, I'm still salty pixel sensei, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, Oil Painting, Period-Typical Depictions of Sensitive Topics, Queer Culture, Spideypool Big Bang 2020, a heartwarming story about daddy stuff, a sprinkle of jealousy, but he does grow i promise, german expressionism, if it ended happy it wouldn’t be Noir baby, putting the "depression" in "The Great Depression", you'll read First Person POV and you'’ll fucking like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemluver/pseuds/Atemluver
Summary: My art for the 2020 Spideypool Big Bang, for WaterMe’sThree Steps to InfernoFic Summary:On August 26th, 1934, Gwen Stacy brushed past the doorman at the Ritz-Carlton, walked into the dining room, and set herself on fire.With the city plunged into pandemonium, I didn’t think twice before I hit the pavement: both as private eye Peter Benjamin Parker, and behind the scenes as The Spider, New York City’s most notorious vigilante. The criminal underworld cowered at the sound of my name and the shadow of my webs — but there were some parts of the Big Apple’s seedy underbelly that I couldn’t begin to imagine…(A Spideypool Noir Mystery)
Relationships: Peter Benjamin Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2020 Collection





	[ART] Three Steps to Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Steps to Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384283) by [WaterMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe). 



> Created and inspired by my partner in crime WaterMe for the most touching of heartwarming stories about daddy stuff, [Three Steps to Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384283).
> 
> I’d like to give a huge thank you to my pinecone lord and savior WaterMe for putting up with my chaos and ~~horrible~~ wonderful ideas, as well as giving me essentially free range with the art direction. Also for hanging that print of the underpainting on your fridge like a parent does when their child finger paints. Thanks Noir mom :' )  
>  ~~Also let's not forget that pixel magic with the banner because fonts are not my forte lmaooo truly the best of pixel sensei's :' )~~ We really make the best team you just _get_ me.
> 
> Also I’d like to give another huge shout out to my wonderful supportive harem for them dealing with me in general ~~and also dealing with me in regards to this big bang~~  
>  ~~ya know what I mean.~~
> 
> And to [SamTheSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/pseuds/SamTheSnake) for giving my artist statement a quick beta :’) the real MVP here.
> 
> And one more for good measure to the other lovely group I beta'd for [AnGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGoose/pseuds/AnGoose), [PastaPapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaPapi/pseuds/PastaPapi) and [Y_ellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow) for their support with our own bang as well as for putting up with my late night mushroom ideas. _One of Mush._ Check out their wonderful BB work [To You! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096850/chapters/71424966)  
> 

## Artist Statement: 

In the past, my artworks have all typically been formulated from nothing other than my own thoughts and inspirations, oftentimes focused more inward, on my own experiences as an artist and as one inflicted with the human condition. Yet through participating in this collaboration with WaterMe, I received the opportunity to participate in an entirely different process of creating works, one inspired directly by another artists' writing, to be used to supplement their story and to interpret it within my own psyche.

When reading the short excerpt back in September, my mind was flooded with the images drawn within the writing, which ultimately guided me towards my final paintings. The delicate dance of creating my own artworks with my own visions, yet still staying true to the words written on the page and world that WaterMe crafted, was an experience that I had never been involved in before. Despite being in unfamiliar territory, I found the process to be extremely liberating. To create without worry of context, as that has been provided by another creative, to make pieces that are two halves of the same whole, feeding, fueling off each other to create a world and visuals stronger than each would be on their own, was extremely fulfilling as an artist. 

The works in this series are all inspired both not only by WaterMe’s story, but also within art history. Working within a story set in a time period I had not lived, I sought the forms of authenticity that prior artists had infused in their works, from their experiences working and living in the time periods we sought to illustrate. From the fantastical colors and styles of Kirchner, to the melancholic spaces of Hoppers 1920’s America, my works set out to grow upon these styles and imagery, placing the characters and scenery into an era in a way that with just my own experiences, would have been otherwise unreachable. 

* * *

_Three Steps to Inferno,_ 2020  
Oil on Canvas  
24 x 36 Inches

* * *

_The Night Café,_ 2020  
Oil on Canvas  
28 x 36 Inches

* * *

_Turkish Cigarettes,_ 2020  
Oil on Canvas  
24 x 18 Inches

* * *

_It’s the Smell,_ 2020  
Oil on Canvas  
24 x 20 Inches

* * *

** If you have enjoyed these works please consider looking at my [Tumblr](https://atemy.tumblr.com/) and my Tumblr post for this event!  **

## Bonus: 

Who doesn’t love a bonus chibi? Or two….. I had recently started drawing some cutesy chibi characters and accidentally drew designs for these two losers so bam, bonus chibis. 

I have two modes, oil painting and these chibis….it’s art okay…

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who came here because they follow my ongoing story, [Ace in the Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591437/chapters/64833052) that's right this is what I've been working on lol. Please check out the opus WaterMe wrote in the meantime I'll be back soon! 
> 
> As an additional side note, as much as I have had an absolutely amazing time working with WaterMe and some other creators for this event, this has been my first and last SpideyPool BB. I would also like to dedicate my participation and art in this bang to the lovely artist who unfortunately was driven from the event and server. You have always been so nice and welcoming since I joined and was a huge encouragement for me to even sign up to do art for this event. Thank you so much for being such an amazing and inspiring person <3 


End file.
